Living Their Dreams
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: What do you dream about? What about the dreams you have during the night? What if they came true? Like a song you sing to the one you love, or like a kiss at the end of a fairy tale?...Ed and Winry TOTAL FLUFF


_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, and I'm sad. I'm gonna go cry now! Oh yea, I don't own the song either, that's called Spirit and yea!_

_Claimer: I own the plot, so take it and DIE!_

**Summary: What do you dream about? What about the dreams you have during the night? What if they came true? Like a song you sing to the one you love. **

**_Sub-Summary: What are dreams? Honestly I have no answer for you. Dreams can be interpreted in many different ways. But oddly enough, on the same cold, wintry night, Edward and Winry both dream of each other. While Winry wishes to keep hers a secret, Edward sings to her. Just like a dream._**

_Author's Notes: I see OOC everywhere, really? My hot friend Ed doesn't go OC until he "sings" to Winry, and I made him sing cause he sings in the anime, uh, let's see Asu No He Basho? RETURNABLE MERMORIES so don't give me crap about Ed not singing!_

_-Angel_

**Living Their Dreams...**

The moon was bright in the nighttime sky of Lisenburgh. There were no sounds and it was a wintry night. Though the moon was bright, heavy clouds began to fill the sky.

"Looks like a snow storm." Pinako said suddenly, she turned to the 3 teenagers. Though one did not look anything like a teenager. "It seems that you two might be snowed in." She took the pipe away from her mouth.

"Ah, don't worry about it Granny, Al and I will be fine!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest and put a vainglorious smile on his face.

"Idiot!" Winry shouted, hitting on the head with her wrench, which of course was nothing new. "I'd be worried sick for the both of you if you leave now!" She narrowed her eyes in slits, "Understand?"

Edward covered his head with his arms and nodded. Alphonse though, sat happily with the stray kitten he found.

They stayed in the living room for a few more hours, talking ofold times, new news, and small talk of the up coming weather.

"Well," Pinako said, getting up from her seat. "I'm going off to bed now." The old woman pulled her pipe out of her mouth again. "See you in the morning."

Alphonse, Edward, and Winry all said to her brightly, "Good-night Granny!"

She left the room and they all sat in silence. A cat meow was heard one or two times. "Well," Winry said suddenly. "What are we going to do now?" she sighed, bored.

"I don't know, do you know what to do Brother?" Alphonse asked, the cat that he was playing with, now asleep on his shoulder.

Edward shrugged, "No idea." He sighed, annoyed at this utter boredom.

"How about…" Winry's eyes narrowed, "We make Ed sing for us!" She clasped her hands together in glee as he eyes brightened at him. "PLEASE!"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "No! So shut up!" He frowned. "It's not like I can sing anyway!"

Winry's eyes narrowed as another one of her wrenches smacked him in the forehead. "Fine!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Big brother, that isn't true!" Alphonse said kindly. He finally took the cat off his shoulder. "Sing for us brother!"

"No!"

Winry shook her head, "I'm going to bed…G' night." She walked to her room, slipped into something more comfortable to wear to bed, and drifted quickly into sleep.

"Well," Alphonse said abruptly. "I'm going to let you have your sleep." The heavy suit of armor with the small cat in his arms left only leaving the shrimpy Alchemist.

Edward sighed and rested on the couch, "Maybe getting some sleep for once wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He pulled off his shirt and took off his boots. He then laid down and his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

Hours passed and around 3:30 in the morning, Winry woke up with a start, sweat running down her face. "Not another one!" she said to herself harshly. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. She began to feel the cold air in her room; she looked to her window to see white snow falling to the ground.

She smiled and got out of bed, "I'll go down stairs and make myself something warm and then go back to bed." She put on a pair of worn blue socks and walked to the kitchen, but her eyes caught Edward sleeping.

She stopped all of a sudden, wanting to make sure he was okay, but she continued on her way to the kitchen.

She hummed to herself, then stopped. "Why didn't he sing?" Was he embarrassed to be singing in front of Alphonse or was it…she dropped her mug on the floor, shattering. She prayed no one heard. When Winry listened, she heard no footsteps. She sighed in ease. "They must be more tired then they let on, or Ed at least."

She let the water for her coffee boil and walked back into the living room. Edward cried out something airily, she walked over to him, her footsteps soft. But she stopped. Was he having a nightmare? "Should I wake him?"

"Winry," he called out in a dream like state.

Her eyes opened wide in surprised did she wake him? She tried to see him in the dark.

"No…" she said. "He's still asleep." She smiled warmly.Winry walked back into the kitchen and made her coffee with cinnamon and sugar and some whipped cream on top. "Yum..." She said to herself.

She was surprised that the strong smell had not brought someone into the kitchen. She shrugged again; maybe some peace would be nice.

"Winry…" She heard Edward call her name again. She rose her eyebrow, lost to why he kept calling it.

She brought her coffee into the living room, sat down in the dark, and watched the snowfall. The warm liquid slid down her throat within each sip, she felt relaxed and happy. Just sitting there brought a small smile to her face.

She heard movement and looked in Edward's direction. He sat up suddenly but she couldn't see his face, only his black silhouette.

"Ed?" She called lightly, taking another sip of her coffee. Her fingers on the mug tightened.

"Winry?" He peered in the darkness.

"Yea?"

"What the hell are you doing down here?" He sounded confused, but because she couldn't see his face she wasn't sure if he was angry or lost in thought.

"I had a nightmare is all." She didn't worry about him seeing the blush that rose to her cheeks. What a dream that nightmare was.

"Ha-strange. I had a nightmare too." He shivered slightly. "It's snowing."

"Hmm…" She said nothing, but hoped that sweet sound would be enough of an answer. "You cold?" She asked, fixing her positions on the chair. She took another sip of her coffee, the liquid still hot. "Sip?" she asked.

"What is it?" He moved closer towards her voice. She heard his shuffle in the darkness.

"Coffee, French Vanilla to be exact." She smiled waiting for the question she knew he was going to ask her.

"Any milk?"

"Nope."

"Gimme!" He stretched out his arms to be giving the wonderful warm liquid, know as French Vanilla Coffee.

"Idiot! I can't see your hands!" She shook her head.

"So turn on a light stupid!" he sneered.

"No, the light will wake up Granny, I'll light some candles instead." She nodded at her cleverness and went into the kitchen with her coffee to bring back candles and matches.

She came back quickly and set a few candles on the table and lit them. The room filled with a dull glow and eerie shadows covered the walls.

"Ah, there now we can see each other!" She blushed, then he blushed. "Here…" she walked over to him and handed him the coffee.

He nodded his head in thanks and took the cup. He sipped it and placed it on the table. "So what was your nightmare about Winry?" He asked, kind of smirking.

Winry looked up; her cheeks became a bright red color. "It's stupid really." She shook her head and looked away. "What about yours?"

"What do you mean?" He asked like he didn't know. He blushed, pretending not to notice the warmth on his cheeks

"What did you dream about?" She shrugged, "I guess I was in it…cause you kept calling my name in your sleep." She blushed harder, could they have shared a dream? No, she doubted it.

"Well, yea…" he said. "But it doesn't matter."

She walked over to him and sat down on the couch. "Please tell me."

He blushed. "Really?"

She nodded.

"I was singing to you." He said, looking down at his hands.

She looked away out the window and nodded.

"You want me to sing it for you?" He asked, daringly.

"Sure…"

"Okay." He sighed deeply, giving his lungs enough air to breathe, and he began singing his song. "Spirit, fall fresh on me, Spirit, fall fresh on me." He stood up and walked towards the window. He found it hard to sing to no music.

"Hear my cry, fill my life, I won't need anything but you." He didn't want to notice the blush that came to her cheeks, but he sang on. He wanted to. He felt brave, though this wasn't the most daring feat ever done.

"I found all that I want, all that I longed for in you. All that I longed for in you." He walked to her slowly, shyly. Afraid that she hated this, but he couldn't feel afraid.

"Wasted time, is when I'm far from your truth. I've found all that I want, all that I long for in you." She looked up at him, her eyes radiant in the faint light of the candles. Her intact attention was focused on him and his song, his song for her.

"Spirit, come be my joy. Spirit, come be my joy. Be my song, fill my lungs." He took a sharp, deep breath and got on one knee. He took Winry's hand and smiled at her, the daring feeling leaving him as he stood up and let go of her hand.

"I'm done." He said, turning around, not looking at her bright blue eyes.

"No you're not!" She said angrily. "Finish it Ed!" She lunged forward from her seat and grabbed his hand. "Finish it for me, please." Her eyes showed her pleads too. "Please."

He looked down at her hand on his. "Fine…" He took another sharp breath and sang again. "I won't need anything but you."

Winry smiled, if she knew the song, she would have sang with him, but instead she hummed softly to what she thought were the words.

"I found all that I want all that I longed for in you. All that I longed for in you." He got kind of hushed, like a rush of embarrassment flooded over him.

"Wasted time, is when I'm far from your truth. I've found all that I want, all that I long for in you." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them slowly, he saw Winry smile at him, she was enjoying the song. She was, well more then enjoying it. She got up and went to the window. She was in love with the snow, in love with Edward.

"I've found all that I want, all that I long for in you. All that I long for in you." He walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wasted time is when I'm far from your truth." He sang to her in a whisper.

She blushed lightly. "Oh really?"

"I've found all that I want, all that I long for in you." He smiled, "You try."

"All that I want, all that I long for in you." She sang softly. Laughing lightly at herself. Edward let go and stood in front of her.

"Yes," They both said, chuckling at themselves. "You're all that I want, all that I long for is you." They both finished, butting foreheads softly.

"So Winry what did you **dream** about?" Edward said walking back to the couch, yawning loudly.

"I dreamt of…this!" And with that she** kissed** him exquisitely. His eyes, first were opened wide but closed slowly with this melodious passion of her kiss.

Living Their Dreams…

_Author's Notes: AWW Was that not cute? Next Fanfic! Christmas! YEAY! Did you have fun reading?_

_-Angel_


End file.
